The last journey
by Pvt. Leonard church
Summary: The doctor finds himself alone and depressed but an old face will soon reappear is that really a good thing?
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor's POV**

As I lay there keeled over on the cold harsh ground I couldn't help but let my fragile mind wonder back, back to how this began. I noticed that it was almost silent now all the noises of my life began to go disappear into the background all the wonderful things I had done were just broken memories and all the wonderful friends I had were just faded face they had all left me behind, the ones I love and care for just forgot me. I head footsteps over the ground behind me, his face I didn't see but the voice I knew and the words would haunt me forever but forever might not be that long anymore.

"this is it doctor and there's nothing you can do"

_48 hours earlier_

**3rd person (audience)**

The majestic TARDIS orbit's around a blue star as it burns brightly, inside the doctor sits on his cold metal rail that circles the TARDIS'S inside with his head in his hands,

"on my own again" he sighs

He stands and walks slowly round the TARDIS'S control panel he goes to press button's but pull's back before he gets there seeming he doesn't know what to do

He turns to the doors and snaps his fingers and the doors fly open, he slowly he steps toward the door. He leans against the doors wooden blue frame and stares out at the landscape, the stars all burn in the distance and no planets are in sight, it is silent and secluded, he stops and stares at the ground for a moment with a inconsolable look on his face he turns away from the beautiful setting and walk toward the control panel he snaps his fingers and the doors creek shut. He pulls the panels monitor round to him and sets the TARDIS to standby "I'm not going anywhere in a hurry" he mumbles

But that statement was about to become untrue.


	2. Chapter 2

_Audience _

_Chapter 2 _

The Tardis's core began to shake and crunch, faded symbols appeared on the console screen , suddenly the Tardis was glowing red and shaking from side to side throwing the doctor across the Tardis , it begins to shoot off out of the silent calm LAN cape in to chaos . "that isn't right""something's not right but what" the doctor says while standing and pacing the Tardis floor running his hand though his hairbut the doctors questioning was interrupted by a blinding white light that filled the room, it burned the doctors eyes and all his senses were shocked his ears ring , he fall to his knees and waits for that familiar silence but it passes and the Tardis materialises sharply and the doctor fall on his face "ow …. I've had better landings" the doctor stands and runs around the Tardis making sure everything's ok before sprinting to the door and pausing for a moment "well here I go so many questions what's out there ? Who's out there? Who am I talking to?"

He shrugs and opens the door and steps into the unknown .

_Audience POV _

_The doctor looked out on to an empty field nothing was in sight everything was out of place"why am I here" he says to himself "what brought me here"_

"_I did" a very feminine voice says from behind him_

_The doctors eyes widen _

"_I know that voice" _

_He turns quickly and stares in disbelief _

"_Lucy Saxon?" the doctor states_

"_yes its lovely to see you again" she says sarcastically _

"_Why am I here Lucy?"_

" _5 years I've waited , 5 long years after my husband died but now I'll have my revenge"_

"_Lucy you killed him not me"_

"_yes I couldn't have him just travelling with you so I had to kill him so I can bring him back today"_

_Lucy produces a ring from her pocket an holds it up_

"_tonight he shall come back me my husband , my MASTER"_

"_no…no you cant" the doctor screams _


	3. Chapter 3

__

Audience 

_Chapter 3_

"Lucy is that a..."

"Time lord DNA regenerator" she interrupts "you doctor all that knowledge and power and you miss the simplest of things, just a little ring"

"Lucy listen to me... you don't have the power to activate that only time lords have the power you'll be killed "he pleads

"Ah but that's why I brought you here, now I have all the power of time right here in you, with your help I can bring him back"

"No you can't I won't help you... please Lucy don't make me take it from you"

Lucy laughs to herself "my master always use to say humans are good at one thing"

"Lucy please give me the ring"

"Would you like to know what we're good at doctor... its killing" she produces a pistol and fires rapidly in to the doctor's chest and he falls on to his knees then pauses for a moment before falling on to his side unable to move. A quick rush of light surrounds him

"that's it let the regeneration take over you" she then points the ring at the doctor and the light changes direction and fly's over to the ring and takes it right out of Lucy's hand it glows the entire field, the light grows and begins to take the shape of a man for a few minutes it stays the same before it fades and there stands the master.

"Ah it feels good to be alive" the words echo though the night shaking the fallen doctor to the very core...


	4. Chapter 4

__

Master Pov

_Chapter 4_

I stood there taking it all in ... ahhh I was alive again  
"well done Lucy" I turned and there he was just lying there the destroyer of empires fatally wounded by my wife, and how glorious that felt.

"Hmm he'll regenerate soon we should get him out of here did you do as we planed?" I asked

"Your technology was built and the establishment was created there waiting for us now"

I picked the doctor up over my shoulder and carried him to the TARDIS

"oh Harold he won't bother us anymore... the doctor"

"sorry?" I asked very confused

"I used his regeneration to bring you back ... after he dies well that's it he's dead"

"Oh..." a smirk grew across my face "good"

We set off in the TARDIS to the establishment I told Lucy to set up if I was defeated; it was a building overlooking London it was beautiful. We stepped out of the TARDIS on the top floor of a sky scraper and we were greeted by solider with guns pointed at us ... " typical humans and their guns" I said but they saw Lucy  
"Mrs. Saxon I am sorry "the fist said

"the ark angle net work is concentrated here controlling these workers and scientists they have created the KEY just like you asked" she says  
"you men take the doctor to holding cell 1 do not leave him and let us know if his status changes "Lucy demanded they quickly complied with a  
"yes Mrs. Saxon" one of the 3 soldiers stayed behind  
"is everything okay Mrs. Saxon you were gone for almost 46 hours" he asked

"Dam TARDIS you can never get it right can you" I shouted

_5 minutes later_

A solider came running up "sir we got the doctor to the holding cell but he's begging to regain consciousness"

_Audience _

The doctor awakens his vision is blurred and his head is spinning. His eyes begin to focus again on to a grey sealing he attempts to stand and falls over his injury is too serious so he then crawls over to a wall and leans against it with his back, he looks out and sees he is in a small room with a camera and it's made of clear plastic it takes him a moment until he notices the master sat outside the cell.

"Doctor ...well aren't you gonna welcome me back?"The master says smiling

"Master? Where am I?"

"My little base" "tea? Coffee? Or should I go ahead and transfer you to our hospice seeing as you won't be with us for much longer, or so my wife thinks but I know you doctor and you won't go down without a fight and when you regenerate which I'm sure you will and when you get out of here well...I look forward to killing you all over again" He stands and walks away


	5. Chapter 5

__

Audience

_Chapter 5_

The doctor watches the master walk away before reaching in to his pockets and producing a sonic screwdriver and then keeps digging in to his jacket pocket and after a minute or two he pulls out a teleport  
"thank you Novice Hame... now if can just revamp this thing I can get to the master"  
his sonic screwdriver begins to buzz until he stops and notices his hand is glowing and the rest of his body his heart skips a beat and a sick pain jolts though him after a moment it passes  
"I can't regenerate" he suddenly realizes "I can maybe fix it when I get to the TARDIS he tries to convince himself and quickly returns to revamping the teleport

"Ah got it" he stands slowly and puts it on

"Well here I go" he pushes the button and disappears in a blue light

He appears in a room full of scientists and the master  
"doctor" the master shouts "you don't take your time do you"  
"what is all this master?"  
"ah you'll die soon and I am dyeing to tell you see I said to Lucy if I got captured to kill me and build this and this is all my back up plans oh and how great they are" he produces a device that is a remote type panel with lots of buttons "I call this the key see I studied Dalek Caan remember him? We have your file oh how you defeated the Daleks see Caan well He successfully infiltrated a time locked event, the time war and left it punctured this device will allow me to create a vortex to travel though in the TARDIS and take the Dalek emperor by surprise the war would be over and I would enslave every race in the galaxy starting with my fellow time lords and you Doctor i will have killed"

"that's impossible and what about the humans?" the doctor asks

"Well you see do you remember the arachnos the queen you wiped out well she dug a hole to the earth's core now another device I created will make a gravitation push if I drop it down in that hole and these stunted little apes will all fly into their sun and the best part..." the doctor feels his body grow cold he falls to the ground.

_Doctor's pov _

As I lay there keeled over on the cold harsh ground I couldn't help but let my fragile mind wonder back, back to how this began. I noticed that it was almost silent now all the noises of my life began to go disappear into the background all the wonderful things I had done were just broken memories and all the wonderful friends I had were just faded face they had all left me behind, the ones I love and care for just forgot me. I heard footsteps over the ground behind me, his face I didn't see but the voice I knew and the words would haunt me forever but forever might not be that long anymore.

"This is it doctor and there's nothing you can do" the master say


	6. Chapter 6

_Audience _

_Chapter 6_

The master watches his fallen foe anxiously  
"come on regenerate!"

"I can't... " he presses the teleport and disappears in a flash of blue light he appears standing in the TARDIS which is only across the room he snaps his fingers and the doors close and lock he leans the control panel , he is too weak to stand up on his own." I'm gonna have to do it, I would never do it.

Meanwhile the master stands outside

"Are they in place at the hole?" he shouts a scientist hands him a radio there on waiting for your order  
the doctor presses a speaker button in the TARDIS  
"master hear me out I am giving you one chance to stop this one chance or I will"

"Hmm give up all my planning for a dying man who claims he can stop me no thanks"

"Then what happens next is your own doing" The TARDIS disappears in a flash quicker than ever  
"are you in position at the whole?" the master bellows  
"yes sir... wait something's here no men fire on him wait noooooo " the radio cuts out  
"come in, useless humans"

"Sir something came took the device ... nothing we could do"

A scientist turns to the master with a tracker in hand "sir it seems the device has left the atmosphere and is giving a pull instead of a push

"the network ... No he can't" the master runs to the windows and looks up there is a reassuring explosion sound from way above them

"We lost contact sir"  
"how is he doing this... Lucy how long until they think for themselves? "

"A little while yet Harold" she replies

But all of a sudden the TARDIS appears as fast as last time and faded words echo across the room in to the master's ears

_If a time lord every did that he would become a god a vengeful one  
I am the bad wolf _

The master stares at the TARDIS doors  
"you ... can't _..._ you_"_

The doors fly open and there stands a light engulfed doctor

"you absorbed the time vortex" the master says in fear


	7. Chapter 7

_Audience _

_Chapter 7_

The doctor takes a step toward the master  
"shoot him" he shouts

But the doctor lifts his hand and the guns disappear in a bright light he then pulls the KEY toward him and holds it for a second

"They could come back?"  
"yes doctor think about it all of them your family you could stop wondering"  
"and you would let them live and me?"

"yes doctor come on"

the doctor holds its staring at it in pain a tear runs down his face as he remembers everything he lost he smiles for a moment and then the device disappears he looks at the master  
"it can't happen, I have seen the damage you would do and I can't allow it" he lifts his hand and the ring around the masters finger disappears and suddenly the scientists and soldiers look around in confusion

"You can think for yourselves again now leave and life your lives" the doctor says  
"why master... why aren't you happy with what you have you have a wife and can settle down"

"What with a human there worthless and useless, all they do is destroy what did they ever do for you"

"they gave their lives for me time and time again"

"Oh good at least your about to return the favour believe me doctor the first chance I get to escape I will kill them all"

"so you will never change?"

"not for the world"

"then I can't allow you to live forever" the doctor lifts up his and a light surrounds the master he fly's up as it engulfs him and lets him down

"your regeneration is gone, live your human life" the doctor says and then turns and holds up his hands and all the power of the time vortex leaves him to the TARDIS the TARDIS disappears without the doctor

Lucy runs over to the master  
"all those things about humans being useless did you mean it?"  
"Yes ... yes I did"  
"but what about me?"

"What about you? I just used you as a backup plan your nothing to me"

"But I thought you loved me Harold"

He laughs to himself "love you ha that's funny"

he turns and see's the doctor who is now on his knees injured

"oh Harold look what I have" the master turns and see's Lucy holding his laser screwdriver  
" you can use that it only activates to me"  
"not anymore" she presses the buttons and the master falls to the floor getting older and older every second until he seems to be an old man she puts him in a nearby wheel chair and takes him away

"its your hell Taylor made" she says while laughing and wheeling him out

The doctor is there injured his eyes are heavy and he is weak ...

_Chapter 8 epilogue_

The TARDIS materialises and projects a hologram of the doctor the image shows on various screens around the world. Captain jack runs in "oh my god doctor it's you"  
"if you're listening to this then I need your help yes you jack, Martha and you Sarah Jane oh and K9, I have always looked after the earth and now I need to be saved the TARDIS will take you Jack to where I am, Martha and unit I need you to take all of the alien technology out of the building I'm in Sarah Jane find the master and Lucy oh " everybody sets off to help the doctor and misses the last line of the hologram  
"and finally look after yourselves because if you're listening I am dead the protection of earth falls to you now good luck and I love you all"


	8. I thought it was over

_Jacks pov_

_I thought it was over_

I felt the TARDIS materialise me and Sarah Jane looked at each other

"Sarah stay here and I'll go out"

I walked out on to what seemed to be a office building corridor I turned the sun light from the window made the room glow I was right above London I carried on walking hoping to find him in an stable state. I was unlucky. I'll never forget that moment of realisation how he looked the same just lying there but completely different my heart sank and missed a beat, I ran over and put my ear to his cheats his hearts were beating but slower ever beat and it was becoming fainter, I slid my arms underneath his body and lifted him I walked slowly my head was burning with thoughts my life was in my hands this was the man who taught everything he is the reason I'm here and now he was dyeing. I got him to the TARDIS and laid him down and we set off I sat and wondering will he be ok until the TARDIS landed the at unit, we decided they would have better facilities to heal him then torchwood, I carried him in to a room with medical equipment we had set up and sat and talked to him.

_Martha pov _

We had just removed all alien tech from the building and we were coming home I was sort of looking forward to seeing him again, I just didn't know what to expect everything moved so quickly, I didn't know his condition but I guess I expected him to be fine I mean he's the doctor, he's wonderful and magnificent and he's always ok, isn't he? We reached unit HQ I walked inside to the medical facility and he was there hooked up to all these machines and wires, I felt like its strange really I looked at him but I didn't register what had happened, I didn't want to believe that this was him, I asked his doctor how he was doing and they said it wasn't good he'd lost his regeneration and he was becoming weaker by the moment, I felt my heart speed up and a tear stream down my face I realised that this is it he was going to die, I went to find jack and we talked, all night about him and all the wonderful thing he'd done and how we would both be no one without him I looked at my watch it was 2 am I felt my eyes getting heaver…there was a flash and then silence for a moment then a familiar sound but I couldn't put my finger on it me n jack looked at each other "the TARDIS" we simultaneously saidwe ran to the doctors room and he was gone and so was the TARDIS_the doctors pov _"I'm awake how dose that work" I stood up and looked round until I found a mirror I was the same


End file.
